Remedy
by Lumurin
Summary: Rikka had come down with a cold, and is resorted to stay in bed all day. Rikka expected to be alone the whole day; just her either sneezing/coughing or sleeping. However, she then receives an unexpected visit from Ira… (OOC Warning)


**Kind of a random story;;; It's pretty cheesy too I guess.**

**Well enjoy hopefully.(Trying to keep my notes short)**

**(When is this website going to update the precure category, it still only has up to Smile Precure T_T;;)**

* * *

"Achoo!"

Rikka had just released her seemingly 1000th sneeze today, as she blew her nose in the tissue in her hand. However, she began to let out even more sneezes for a few seconds, till she fell back to her bed, after she had toss the tissue in the garbage bin right next to her bed, which started to accumulate a mountain of used tissues.

Rikka then began to let out a few coughs before groaning in annoyance, covering her face with her palm.

It's probably pretty obvious by now, but Rikka came down with a fever. It's nothing serious of course, but it's still annoying to have. Rikka then grabbed another tissue from the blue tissue box on her nightstand and began to blow her nose once more. After blowing for a couple of seconds, she set down her hand and simply stared at the ceiling above her.

"Why did I have to get sick today..." Rikka complained to herself, her eyes barely opened as the sneezing and coughing naturally made her drowsy.

Naturally, one would think that Raquel was with Rikka, by her side, taking care of her. But in this situation, that's not the case.

Of course Raquel had wanted to be with Rikka, the 5 minute begging he had done prior to this shows that. However Rikka kept saying that she'll be fine alone, and Raquel should be with the others instead, which took Raquel awhile to go along with.

One is probably wondering "Well why does Raquel have to be with the others? What's going on?" Well, to answer that:

Coincidentally, the little magical baby, Ai, had unfortunately become sick as well. Ai wasn't sneezing or coughing as much as Rikka, but for a baby, any type of sickness can be serious.

This was why Rikka wanted Raquel and the others to take care of Ai instead, seeing as how she figured Ai's health is more important to her; a natural motherly thought.

Rikka had wanted to be with Ai as well, but she decided not to do anything that would harm her in the end, since she wasn't exactly up to speed.

So, here she is, in bed.

Rikka felt another sneeze coming, so she quickly brought the tissue in her hand up to her pinkish nose and let out said sneeze. Rikka's blue eyes were puffy as small tears sat there. They weren't tears of sadness or anything like that. They were just the tears that naturally come after you sneeze a lot, those annoying tears.

Rikka then tossed the tissue into the tissue filled garbage bin and covered her upper body with her blanket, as she began to lay down, trying to get comfortable.

The blue haired girl placed a hand on her head, and her hand heated up quickly. This action made Rikka feel really dizzy, as her head began to ache. Rikka winced at the pain as she brought her hand down and under the covers.

"Maybe I should just get some sleep..." Rikka muttered to herself as she began to shut her eyes. Some sleep should help Rikka a bit, and she'll stop sneezing/coughing for the time being. Plus she was extremely drowsy.

Her blue eyes were almost completely shut, and Rikka knew once this happened, she would fall asleep right away, and be at peace finally.

However, her eyes then snapped back opened as she heard a knocking sound all of a sudden.

Rikka sat back up right away in surprise, but then held her head, wincing as it began to hurt again from the quick rising.

Rikka then paid no mind to it as she focused on the main issue: What was that knocking sound?

A few seconds of silence passed, till the knocking began again, this time much louder and longer.

Rikka's eyes followed the sound, and it leads her to her window. Rikka's eyes then widened at what...or who she saw.

_"Ira?" _Rikka asked herself, as she kept staring in shock at the boy outside her window.

Ira saw that Rikka had finally noticed him and knock on the window again. "Hey, can you open this up already? I don't want to be out here forever." Ira said, his voice a bit muffled since the window reduced the sound.

Rikka raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes a bit. What's Ira doing, wanting to come into her room? She wondered what she is supposed to do right now. Open the window, or not?

However, this thought erased as her sickness took over and 'pushed' her down to her bed. Rikka was much too ill at the moment to do anything.

Ira glared a bit at Rikka seemingly ignoring him. Ira figured that Rikka would listen to him, in hopes that she can change his ways, but she didn't.

An annoyed sigh was released by the icy blue haired boy as he teleported from where he was.

Ira then reappeared in Rikka's bedroom, which surprised Rikka immediately, as she sat back up.

"I don't understand how you humans do this, wait for someone to open a locked window or door for you." Ira spoke suddenly rolling his eyes in annoyance, looking at the window. "I tried doing that, but you ignoring me, just proved my point." Ira added, turning to Rikka now.

Rikka's eyes formed a bit of a glare as she replied "I wasn't ignoring you, its ju-" she was cut off by her sudden coughs. Rikka then groaned and once again, laid back down on her bed.

Ira raised an eyebrow at Rikka's sudden action. "Are you OK?" Ira asked in a slightly concerned tone. "You look awful." Ira then added.

"You don't say?" Rikka responded in a nasally voice. "I'm sick, can't you tell?" Rikka added, covering her face tiredly. Normally, Rikka would've been nice to Ira, he isn't her enemy anymore, and at least how she saw it. But her sickness stressed her out completely. "It's not a big deal though." Rikka added.

Ira didn't respond for a few seconds before letting out a mocking laugh. Rikka moved her eyes to look at Ira, obvious confusion expressed on her now pale face.

"You look so hopeless when you're sick." Ira commented with muffled laughs, as he walked towards Rikka. "I can easily destroy you right now haha." Ira added in a sadistic tone, getting closer, smirking.

Even with a threat like that, Rikka just continued to stare at Ira. Ira had always made comments like this, and never did go along with it. Rikka was positive that Ira wasn't going to get rid of her right now.

And of course, Ira doesn't do anything that may harm Rikka's life, at least for now. Ira just remained standing by Rikka's bed, looking at the ill navy blue haired girl.

"So where are your little friends? Wouldn't they be here with you?" Ira then asked, ceasing his previous laughter.

"They're with Ai, she's sick as well..."Rikka responded, keeping her eyes closed, since she seriously didn't feel good. Rikka covered her face with a hand. Being sick always stresses her out.

"Oh, that little baby right?" Ira asked, standing in a rather slumped matter.

Rikka didn't feel like verbally answering, so she just nodded.

Ira didn't ask any more questions and just walked closer to Rikka. Ira moved Rikka's hand away from her face and placed one of his hands on Rikka's forehead; probably just to see how sick she really was. Just like before, Rikka winced a bit at the pain of her head ache; the head ache is only evident if her head is touched for some reason.

Despite this reaction, Ira didn't remove his hand till after few seconds, he raised an eyebrow at what he felt, an emotionless expression on his face.

"Wow, you really are sick." Ira commented, Rikka's head felt pretty hot against his palm, it was close to causing some bit of pain for him in fact.

Ira then sat on the side of Rikka's bed, inches away from her blanket-covered legs. Of course, Rikka was kind of surprised by this move, but as said from before, she was too sick to care all that much. So she just let Ira sit there.

Neither Ira nor Rikka spoke for a bit. Rikka remained lying down, a look of both illness and pain expressed on her pale face. Ira just leaned back a bit on Rikka's bed, being careful not to touch Rikka's legs, wouldn't want to get himself in an awkward situation.

Ira took a quick glance at Rikka, he was a bit interested in her current situation. He was used to Rikka being the embodiment of good health, seeing as how she had helped him when he was injured, a day that he never did forget. Rikka was usually in a good mood, or at least, in a neutral mood, and was usually physically active outside.

Now Rikka looked completely helpless, almost as if she was an entirely different person. Ira figured that Rikka would've healed herself already, but that wasn't the case.

Ira continued to look, as Rikka began coughing again, in which ending with an annoyed groan. Silence then began once more.

"So why are you here anyway?" Rikka suddenly spoke, in a nasally voice, since her nose was stuffed up.

Ira jumped a bit in surprise, since that question came out of nowhere. It wasn't necessarily the question itself, it's just that it was silent for a while and then all of a sudden, Rikka speaks.

"I was just bored, flying above and I noticed your house. So I decided to check it out, nothing out of the ordinary." Ira explained, his arms behind his head, resting. "Didn't expect you to be all sick, and look so awful." Ira then added, not laughing this time.

"Well sorry for not making myself all pretty looking, just for your unexpected appearance." Rikka then responded in an irritated voice.

Ira glared a bit at Rikka's brashness. Ira didn't even insult her that time; at least that's what he thinks anyway. However, it did interest Ira how Rikka just assumed that he wanted Rikka to be pretty for him. All he meant was that Rikka looked awful, as in her sickness was awful, not really her actual looks. But he paid no mind to it.

"Hey, no need to be all feisty, I'm just saying. You little brat…"Ira responded, still glaring, speaking in a lower tone at the last part.

Rikka just raised an eyebrow. "I'm taller than you though."

"Yeah, _OK_." Ira responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Stand up then." Ira added, motioning Rikka to get up.

Rikka sighed and rose from her bed, the first time in hours actually, and stood face to face at Ira.

In a few seconds of looking, Ira's eyes widened in surprise at the result from this. Ira was shorter than Rikka, and it was clear actually. Ira was clearly looking up at Rikka, who looked down at him with tired eyes.

"Damn it, you're actu-"Ira began but then stopped suddenly at the sight in front of him. Rikka began to lose balance, and apparently consciousness as she began to fall forward, a hurt expression on her pale face.

Ira somehow instinctively caught Rikka in his arms, with a look of clear surprise on his face.

"H-hey, what's wrong?" Ira asked in a semi-panicked tone, shaking Rikka a bit, half expecting it would wake her up, but no response came.

Ira looked at Rikka's face, and noticed that she looked worse than before; it had been about 15 minutes. Ira placed a hand on Rikka's forehead once again, and noticed that it felt much hotter than minutes ago, his eyes widening slightly at this.

"Y-you said it wasn't a big deal." Ira muttered, a vibe of panic surrounding him for some reason. What was he supposed to do? Now Ira really regretted not leaving sooner.

One might think that he should just get rid of her right now, being enemies and all. But, it just didn't feel right when Rikka was unconscious. Ira knew he would feel much more victorious if Rikka was fighting back, which was impossible right now.

Ira looked around the room and then back at Rikka frantically and repeatedly. Ira knew nothing about healing others, he's not even sure when he even decided to heal her, but whatever. Point is, "Healing others" or really, "Helping others" and Ira never did mix together.

Ira just laid Rikka back on her bed, she felt as light as a feather. Ira didn't bother pulling up the covers for whatever reason, he had placed Rikka on top of the blanket anyway.

Ira pondered at what he was supposed to do now. "Ugh, what do I do? Think think think…" Ira said to himself, a stressed expression on his face.

Suddenly, it was almost like a light bulb lit above his head. Ira had remembered and had a small flashback of the time when Rikka had placed a cool towel on his head when he was unconscious.

Ira went over, opened up the drawer next to Rikka, and took out a towel. Ira then ran out of the room and went inside the bathroom. Ira turned on the sink and soaked up the towel. He then ran back to Rikka's room.

For all of those wondering how does Ira know where the bathroom or the towels were, Ira had recalled where those were when Rikka took care of him. Rikka pretty much did the same thing, and Ira watched her with interest, since he acted such a fool back there. The thought of that annoyed him so much.

Ira gently placed the cool wet towel on Rikka's heated up forehead, brushing off Rikka's bangs as well. Rikka moved a bit, but didn't exactly wake up.

Ira began to look around to see what he's supposed to do now. He then noticed the glass of water on Rikka's nightstand. Ira walked over to it and picked it up; it was still quite cold, which was perfect.

Ira walked closer to Rikka, and leaned down close to her face with the water. Ira placed a hand on Rikka's lower cheek, opened Rikka's mouth a bit with his thumb, and began to pour water slowly into it.

Rikka hadn't done that to him he thinks, but it's probably just natural instincts. Selfish living creatures can have those too apparently. The term living creature is used, since there's no way that Ira would equalize himself with fragile things, such as human beings.

After a few moments of slow pouring, Ira pulled the cup away; it was now half-empty. He placed the half-empty glass of water back on Rikka's nightstand, and then turned back to Rikka to see if the water had any effect on her.

Rikka still remained unconscious, causing Ira to sigh in annoyance.

"What now?" Ira asked himself, this time he had absolutely no idea what to do now. Sure he could have just left, but somehow, a little of him didn't want to.

As if…he wants to stay in the room to make sure Rikka was actually Ok…What the hell?

Ira slapped himself for this out of character moment. Maybe Ira was the one that was sick. Or perhaps it's the writer's fault, but that's whole other story for another time.

Ira glanced at Rikka once again to see if anything changed, but nothing.

Ira just sighed and sat on the edge of Rikka's bed again.

He just decided to stay there since he had nothing else to do, and just to be sure the sickness doesn't get too severe, it's not impossible. Can't let some sickness defeat Rikka instead of him doing it, right?

Ira thought he would just be sitting on the bed doing nothing, except having random thoughts.

However, Ira's topaz eyes began to sulk a bit and he began to felt drowsy, releasing an equally tired yawn. He attempted to stay awake, but he then slowly, unconsciously fell on to the bed backwards, immediately falling asleep on the end of Rikka's bed.

When he fell back, his left hand fell lightly on top of Rikka's right hand. Rikka somehow, unconsciously held onto Ira's hand.

~~~~~OoO~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~oOo~~~~~

About an hour had pass, and Rikka's pale eyelids began to open a bit, revealing her Sapphire blue eyes. Rikka began to sit up as she also stretched in the process, letting out a groan as well. However Rikka jumped a bit, as she felt something fall off her head and on to her lap.

"A towel?..." Rikka muttered to herself, staring at the cloth before her.

Rikka didn't remember everything that had happened before, but she knew that she hadn't placed a towel on her head.

"Did Raquel come back?" Rikka thought looking around the room to see if Raquel was there, but no sign. However, Rikka _did _see someone she didn't expect to see.

Rikka found herself staring at a sleeping Ira, laying just inches away from her legs. Rikka also noticed that her right hand was under Ira's hand, and somehow managed to stay that way even when Rikka stretched, a light/pale blush appeared on Rikka's cheeks when looking at this, and feeling Ira's warm and soft palm on hers. Rikka pulled her hand away slowly as she was a bit embarrassed at this.

Rikka sat up completely as she crawled a bit slowly to get a closer look at Ira's current state. Rikka went close till her head was a bit above Ira's.

He was completely sound asleep; his snore was rather quiet and soft, not what Rikka had expected of Ira, she figured his mouth would be wide open and his snore would have been the one to wake her up, but that wasn't the case.

The conclusion that Ira was the one who had placed the towel on her head came to Rikka's mind all of a sudden, and she widened her eyes a bit.

"He actually helped me?" Rikka contemplated in complete disbelief. Ira had been known to be pretty unpredictable to Rikka. From saving the precure from Gula to going against them again, Rikka wasn't exactly 100% surprised.

But still, Rikka had imagined that Ira would have at least leaved afterwards, not just sleep on her bed.

Rikka continued to inevitably listening to Ira's snoring for a few moments, not doing any notable movements.

"_Should I wa__ke him up?" _Rikka thought to herself, continuing to stare at the sleeping Ira.

She then noticed there were small strands of hair covering Ira's eyes a bit, so Rikka brought a hand to his face and brushed them off swiftly and lightly.

However, after this action, Ira let out a small groan as his eyes twitched and opened slightly, revealing their topaz color. It was a blurred sight at first, but Ira eventually found himself staring back at Rikka's eyes.

Seeing Rikka upon waking up surprised him and he quickly got up. However, he somehow didn't notice that Rikka's face was right above him, and Ira's quick rising caused him to hit his forehead to that of Rikka's, exuding pain for both of them.

Both Ira & Rikka let out an extensive groan while placing a hand against their head, trying to calm down the intense pain.

After awhile, Ira looked back up at Rikka, who still holding her head. Being sick and all, her head would hurt a bit longer than Ira's. Ira noticed that Rikka looked less like a ghost now. Of course, she didn't look perfectly well, but since she's awake now, she's much better than before.

"It's nice that you finally woke up. I've been waiting here for hours." Ira said, bring his hand from his head down.

After this comment, Rikka looked back up at Ira, who stared back expressionless.

_"Hours?" _Rikka thought as she turned to look at her frog clock. The clock read 17:00.

"I was asleep for 3 hours?!" Rikka exclaimed as she turned back to Ira.

"Apparently, so was I it seems." Ira replied shrugging. Honestly, he didn't plan on sleeping of course. But it was better than to just sit there for 3 hours doing nothing, so it was nice to have a quick nap.

Ira watched as Rikka seemed to be freaking out a bit over the time. Wasn't she sleeping when he got to her room anyway?

"So, how do you feel anyway?" Ira asked, hoping it will settle down Rikka's little panic. Plus he was honestly curious. He didn't want to make his efforts from before be in vain.

Rikka turned back to Ira and said "Huh?" as the question he asked was still processing in her mind.

"Oh, I feel better than before." Rikka responded smiling a bit gently. "Thanks to you it seems." Rikka added, looking away slightly. A pale pink color appeared on Rikka's cheeks.

Ira emitted a light grunt at that last comment. It seems that Rikka had noticed that it was him who healed her a bit, that's good.

"Well you passed out when I was checking your height, and you fell into my arms, so it was kind of impossible to avoid doing some kind of help for you anyway." Ira responded in a bit of a monotone voice. "And I thought you said it wasn't a big deal."

"It wasn't." Rikka replied looking back at Ira assuring. "Provided that I stayed in bed, but you kind of forced me to get up so." Rikka added fidgeting a bit.

Ira didn't have anything to reply with, he simply shrugged, not wanting to admit that it was his fault that Rikka fainted. Ira leaned back, and stretched after waking up a short while ago.

Ira then lifted one of his hands and brought it to Rikka's forehead, reluctantly getting close to it since he didn't want to risk hurting his hand again. Eventually, Ira's pale palm covered Rikka's forehead and remained there for a few moments. Rikka's face back up a bit from this surprise action. Ira's warm breath brushed against Rikka's face.

"Hmm, it's less hot than before." Ira observed, as he brought his hand back. "Good, now I know that you'll get better eventually so I can fight you." Ira added smirking sinisterly.

However even with that comment, Rikka simply smiled and let out a short giggle, this confused Ira a bit. "Yeah we'll see." Rikka replied softly. Even though her cold went down a bit, she's still a bit sick and of course tired from just waking up minutes ago. Rikka brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Ira raised an eyebrow at Rikka's strange cheerfulness. Just hours ago, Rikka was giving him such a snarky attitude, and now she's being happy, even when he just said he's looking forward to fighting her. Such a strange human.

Ira stayed still for a few moments before he proceeded to stand up. Ira stretched once again, bringing his arms above. "Well since you're better now, I can leave." Ira said looking at Rikka.

Rikka nodded. She then changed her sitting position, her legs now hanging off the edge of the bed.

"You better not let this sickness get the best of you, I'm going to be the one to defeat you, nobody else. Got that?" Ira said sternly, glaring a bit at Rikka.

"Of course, let's go with that." Rikka teased laughing a bit. Even though she knew Ira was completely serious with what he said, she knew there was something inside him that thought otherwise. "Thank you for helping me, Ira." Rikka added smiling.

Ira stayed silent for a bit. He was wondering if he regretted doing this for Rikka, she is an enemy to him after all, and he helped her. He's mostly hoping that nobody will find out.

"Whatever." Ira responded monotonely as he began to turn around. However, Ira felt his nose twitch a bit. Ira let out a few irregular breaths, confusing Rikka. Moments later, Ira let out a loud sneeze "AHHCHEH!" The sneeze startled Rikka quite a bit.

"A-are you OK?" Rikka asked worryingly, her eyes wide a bit.

"I'm fine!" Ira yelled, his voice a bit nasal now though. Despite what Ira said, he let out a few coughs, and then another sneeze.

"You sound awful!" Rikka exclaimed as she got up from her bed and went over to Ira. She quickly but gently placed a hand against Ira's forehead. Rikka's eyes widened as she felt heat emit from it.

Ira got irritated fast and clenched Rikka's wrist. He forcefully removed Rikka's hand from his forehead. "I'm just fine, don't worry about it!" Ira shouted.

"You have a fever though!" Rikka replied, staring worryingly at Ira. Ira's eyes widened at this fact, as his grip on Rikka's wrist loosened.

Ira then let go of Rikka's wrist forcefully, he felt furious right now.

"Ugh this is your fault! I should have just left awhile ago!" Ira exclaimed, staring daggers at Rikka, slapping a hand against his head. But the slapping made Ira's head hurt even more than it would have when he normally did it. Ira groaned loudly in pain, holding his hand on his head.

"Come on, you have to lay down." Rikka said grabbing Ira's hand and made him sit back down on her bed.

"I don't need your help!" Ira shouted, attempting get back up, but Rikka pulled him back down. Rikka pulled Ira a bit to forcefully though, Ira ended up falling on top of Rikka's lap, emitting a grunt from him, and his eyes to widen in surprise. However, it didn't faze Rikka all that much.

"You're not going anywhere! How are you suppose to fight me if your sickness gets the best of you?" Rikka responded looking down on Ira, joking a bit on the last part.

Ira grumbled a bit, as he knew Rikka wasn't going to quit bugging him. He had no choice but to stay with Rikka.

"Would you prefer sleeping on the bed, or on my lap?" Rikka ask playfully as she unconsciously stroked Ira's hair. Ira's face stretched a bit as a blush appeared on his cheeks. He tried to keep a straight face, since he didn't want to admit that Rikka stroking his hair actually felt nice.

"Doesn't matter...I guess..." Ira muttered, as his eyes began to close. Eventually, he was fast asleep once again.

Rikka simply smiled, and allowed the boy to rest, just to thank him for helping her earlier.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it**

**(I'm sure you noticed already, but I love making my stories One-worded titles = v =)**


End file.
